pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Lion King
Awwssommmm E It's really good so far. ur the like 3rd person to decide to do a tlk cross the first was me (tho the first time I didn't say it verbally just in fanart but it wasn't offical til November.) Then it was disneydude then you. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 00:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks. :) By the way Ni is from a TLK book series--in case you didn't know. NotAGothChick101 00:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh I kno Ni. He's a really cool guy. But tama frm a forign language comic. Tlk fun/disturbing fact : Kovu is scars nephew . Actually Kovu is just an unrelated lion... NotAGothChick101 01:37, Actually I got it frm DISNEY. Com it said in a summary and I quote "kiara then accedently stumbles who unknowenly is scars nephew". I was like OMGosh I won't believe it unless it is OFFICIALLY confirmed. That could've just been a mistake. Plot summaries get screwed up sometimes. It's like people don't actually watch the movie... NotAGothChick101 01:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh I have a story gap to fill before I continue: Why does Phineas go to Doof to talk to him if he probably knows he's a villain? :/ NotAGothChick101 22:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He dont HAVE to kno but if you wish to have it like that. But Phineas HAS a history of being blind to stuff-so try that. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 22:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok thx but: how does he know him then? :/ Idk why I have so much trouble with stories... NotAGothChick101 22:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity...since when has he been blind to things? Are you referring to Isabella's crush on him? NotAGothChick101 22:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Most prides have two males (Better protects the pride frm other males) brothers or not. So he could be a pride male.and yes yes i am. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 22:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok thx well...nevermind. And I guess this pride will be an exception because of the other males xD eh, it's fiction. It doesn't have to be realistic. NotAGothChick101 22:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The story is good :) Do you mind if I draw some pictures for it? It seems like fun to draw :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 19:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can draw pics but can I OK them before they appear on the story? I may also include pics that I made on my com. I hand-drew a pic last night but I might have to scan it to get it on here. Oh well it needs polishing anyway... NotAGothChick101 19:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course you can ok it at first :) And cool! I saw some of the ones you made on your blog... They were awesome! [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 20:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I colored over TLK screen shots in Paint to make those. NotAGothChick101 20:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Appearances The male characters (most of 'em) don't grow much mane. They have their normal hair, and when they're adults they have mane in the other places that mane would grow... Did that make sense? It's goth, not visigoth! 22:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) well I sorta get what ur talking about here's how I do my manes: Cool It's goth, not visigoth! 01:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Extra Scenes There will probably be extra scenes and stuff added. So I guess certain things will be further explored than they would if I completely stuck to the original story. It's goth, not visigoth! 01:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) SPOILER: There will be some "Phinbella" before the whole stampede crisis... --Goth Story change? Instead of Ni as Mufasa I'm thinking about using a character I made up named Phelan Flynn. I would have to rewrite the beginning but it could work. What are your thoughts, readers? Honestly, I think using Phelan works better because his death is even more sad then (since he's Phineas's dad.) That's just me though. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Hittin' the floor with TFK!']]Let's chat. 22:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC)